Innocence
by bureas
Summary: Red invites Black of all people to his house after school, and Black's freaking out about it, like he does everything else. Beside dealing with people like Ruby, what will happen? BlackJackShipping. Oneshot.


_(Anywho~! This story is another BlackJackShipping story! And it is merely for my own entertainment. XD It might suck to you guys and be great to me, or you guys might like it as well...Either way, yea, BlackJackShipping...On with the show. (HOORAY~! Another sucky title!)._

_Disclaimer: shut up, disclaimer...I know... Dx)_

**Innocence**

"...Pardon?" Black asked, his voice squeaky due to the fact he was barely breathing. Nothing like this ever happened to him before.

The raven haired upperclassmen, named Red, nodded, his crimson eyes as emotionless as ever. "I wanted you to come over to my house after school. Is that okay?"

Black hugged his book close to his chest as he stared down at his feet. "O-Okay..." he agreed.

Red gave a faint smile as a thank you as he turned to leave. He gave one last glance at the brunette he was talking to and spoke once more, "So I'll see you after school at the gate?"

Black nodded hurriedly, and Red turned and walked off down the hallway. Black, on the other hand, didn't even move from where he was standing. He was too shocked to do so. Red, a third year, and most popular guy in school, invited Black of all people to come to his house. He couldn't comprehend it. They had only talked once ever since Black transferred here with N and Cheren to Viridian SP High. Even then, Red only sad a few sentences. He definately wasn't a talker.

"You seem quite surprised, Black." Black's green haired friend, N, said as he leaned through the open window next to the brunette, staring at him quizically.

Without another word, Black whirled around and wrapped his arms around him, giving him the tightest hug he had ever given in his life. Upon his lungs feeling like they were going to be crushed by the shorter boy, N started squirming and trying to push him away.

"Release...Black, r-release-" N coughed in a hoarse voice.

Black released him and took a step back, staring blankly at N. N sighed with relief as he hung his head and held one hand over his stoumach. His abnormal natural green hair cascaded over his shoulders as he shook his head from side to side.

Eventually, N lifted his head up and scowled at him. "Black Touya Blair, what in the name of Zekrom is the matter with you?" he asked.

"...Why are you on the outside? Get inside first, N." Black retorted. "The window's open, climb through it."

N grew silent at the suggestion, but Black showed no signs of not getting his way. With a huff, N started to climb through the window, sweatdropping at the other student's stares.

"How unseeming I must look right now..." N complained as he landed both of his feet safely on the floor in front of Black. "Now, Black-"

He couldn't finish before he was tackle hugged into the wall by the boy he was just about to lecture.

"Gahhh! N, what do I do? I have no idea what to do! For the love of Reshiram, I really don't know what to do!" Black whined, lifting his head to stare up at N.

N's gaze grew apathetic. "You shouldn't use your pokemon's name in vain."

He huffed. "Why? Reshiram said she doesn't mind, Yellow-chan told me so!"

"Oh, are you sure?" N mocked. "Miss Yellow could've lied to preserve your easily broken pride."

"**N**! You're not helping!"

He laughed as Black let go of him. "Right, of course. How should I be helping, by the way?"

Black fiddled with the book in his hands as he nibbled at his bottom lip nervously. N pretended not to notice and raised a brow at him. Inside his head, he was thinking something along the lines of "Hell must've frozen over. Black, the person who was insane enough to reduce Team Plasma to nothing and tame the legendary Reshiram , is shy. That, or somethig he never thought would happen just happened." N mused. _'Probably the latter...' _he thought to himself, then scanned Black once again. _'...Or both.'_

"R-Red-senpai asked me to come with him to his house after school." Black blurted, then his face flushed slightly. "And I said yes..."

N's eyes drifted to the right as he stared down the hallway. Near the end of the hallway and the stairs to go to the second floor was Red, who was having a conversation with Green, and looked horribly uninterested in it. Then again, Red always looked like that. Red, feeling someone staring at him, looked in Black's direction and locked eyes with N. The green haired young man's gaze tightened slightly, and the raven haired one gave a faint smile before dissapearing up the stairs with Green.

"-And that's what happened. Gah! What do you think of it, N?" Black said as he finished rambling, N not hearing a word of it.

"...Red as in Red Ketchum from the third years?" N inquired, still staring down where Red had been.

"What? Yes! Did you even listen to a word I said, N?"

"Regrettably not, Black." Cheren, Black's childhood best friend, piped in as he walked up.

N seemed to ignore Cheren completely as he hummed in interest. "Hm~...Really? That might be a troublesome situation."

"Why?" Black asked.

"From what I heard, Red can be quite the intimidating one, and therefore, controlling. That's what Gold said, and he seemed to have some past relationship with him. I don't want you to do this, but this is your choice..."

Cheren, finally registering what N was trying to say, pushed his glasses up in fake innocence, shaking his head slighty to himself. _'N, it'd make everything alot easier if you strayed away from trying to taint Black's innocent mindset'. _he mentally chided at the young king. "Class is starting soon. Let's go to class." Cheren urged the duo.

"R-Right..."

* * *

><p>Class had begun, and Black, Cheren and N were now in biology class (Cheren's best subject). Black wasn't paying attention, though, despite the fact he was terrified of the teacher-who was a complete sadist-who'd probably kill him for not paying attention. Cheren would probably save him like always, so it wasn't much of a problem.<p>

The three of them all had teachers they were considered 'favorites' of. For Cheren , the teacher of this class. For N, it was Miss Fantina, the math teacher. If N excelled in anything, it was definately in formulae, equations, and the like.

And then, there was Black and the teacher that practicall loved him to death: Miss Sabrina. She taught a special class that only consisted of six students, including him. It was a class only for kids with 'special abilities'. Those special students were Green Oak (who doesn't know him when he's hanging around Red all the time), a quiet straight A student girl by the name of Platina Berlitz, a hyper kid Black thought should really stop drinking coffee named Pearl Jun, a really short elementary looking kid named Emerald, and a guy who cared WAY too much about fashion called Ruby Yuuki.

Black sighed gently as he closed his eyes, his mind running back to Red. The time he first spoke to him started to play in his head.

* * *

><p>"Poka! For the love of the absense between Yin and Yang, get back here! Quit running!" Black shouted as he chased after the fire pig.<p>

The flame starter pokemon looked back at it's trainer, laughing gleefully. "Ahaha! Why don't you just catch me, Black?" he called out.

The brunette huffed angrily. It seemed like the translation device the third year's technology teacher, Mister Thorton, gave him seemed to be working just fine.

"And ya shouldn't insult Kyurem like that! Even though he's with White, he can still beatcha to a pulp!" Poka added.

Black growled as Poka turned a corner, and he dashed after him. When he turned the corner, he screeched to a stop to look at the sight before him. Poka was being held in the arms of another student, and he squirmed and squealed for a bit before giving a pout and quit resisting.

"Oh, damn! He caught me! This is what I get when I don't look when I run: crashing into a human guy's leg's!" Poka complained.

"Ah, jeez, I'm sorry!" the young trainer said as he took Tepig out of the person's arms and looked up to the person's face. His mouth opened slightly, then took the form of a smile. Standing in front of him was a guy with short, straight black hair and red eyes; and judging from the color of his tie, a senior. "Ah, hey, those eyes...You're Red from the seniors!"

Red blinked blankly and nodded slowly. "Yea. I'm Red...Who are you?"

Black beamed. "I'm Black Blair from the Unova region! I just transferred here." he answered. "It's really cool to meet you, I've heard so much about you! I mean, you're THE Kanto Champion. Yea, I'm the Unova Champion, but it's not the same." his gaze went down to his feet as he smiled a little. "There's a bit differance...Ya know?"

Red stayed silent, so Black lifted his head up. The raven haired young man turned his head to the side and pointed to his ear. Following his motion, he lifted a hand up to his ear and laughed.

"Oh! This thing in my ear? It's a translation device from Mister Thorton so I can understand Poka!" Black explained, then scowled down at the pokemon in his arms. "But right now, I kinda don't want to hear anything he has to say anymore. I think I'll leave the 'talking to pokemon' thing to N and Yellow-chan..."

He then heard the upperclassman give a chuckle.

"Wha-Why are you laughing?"

Red shook his head and smiled. "Nothing...You're just interesting..."

The younger boy blinked, but before he could say anymore, he was interrupted by a pokemon's voice. Red turned while Black tilted his whole body to the side so he could look also. A pikachu was standing about twenty feet away and waving at Red.

Red glanced at Black before turning and starting to wlak. "Pika's waiting for me. See you around, Black."

"Er, Okay! Bye, Red!

* * *

><p><em>SNAP!<em>

Black jumped with a jolt as he stantly opened his eyes. On his desk was a long ruler, which was still being held by the person who woke him, the teacher.

Black-slowly and robotically-turned to look at him. the teacher was wearing his new, freshly pressed Dolce brand sixty thousand dollar suit and his favorite mustard yellow scarf. His icy blue eyes bored holes into Black, and his spiky, gravity defying jet black hair was styled to perfection.

"GIIMA!" Black yelped.

"Falling asleep in my class, young Mister Unova Champion..." Giima said, holding the ruler in his hand, an anger mark visible on his temple. "Shall I slice you up into tiny pieces until you're nothing more than kaleidescope data for the seniors since you seem to have forgotten you cannot sleep in my class?"

"W-What? No, I-" the young champion stammered, but was cut off as Giima latched onto his shoulder with a demonly aura.

"The seniors are studying mirage pokemon DNA this semester, Mister Giima." Cheren interjected from two deks behind in the row beside Black. "Black would be useless."

Giima paused as he stared at the boy with the glasses, eventually releasing Black from his hold as he started walking toward the front of the classroom. "You are right, Cheren." Giima agree. "Let us continue with class."

Black looked back at his best friend as he clasped his hands, together and stared at him with watering, twinkling eyes. _'Thank you, Cheren!'_ he shouted in his head, hoping to send some kind of telepathic message to him. Not that it took telepathy to know that's what he was thinking.

Cheren gave a nod and a slight smirk. _'I'm always saving your ass anyway, right?'_ he answered back.

Black knew that smirk, and therefore knew what Cheren was thinking. He huffed and turned back around to pay attention to class.

* * *

><p>Black whined as he picked up the rest of his books and shoved them in his bookbag and hefted it onto his shoulder. "I don't wanna go to my rec. class today!" he groaned as he walked up to Cheren and N as they started walking down the hallway.<p>

"It's the last class before the day ends, Black. Don't worry." reassured Cheren with a roll of his eyes.

"You're so lucky, Cheren... You're in Battle/Strategist class, so you got class with Red..."

Cheren and N simutaneously gave Black a confused stare.

He flinched. "S-Silver and Gold, too!" he added quickly.

"...Yes, but my class has seventeen people...It's too crowded for me. You're the lucky one, Black. You're the one who has only six people in your class because you're in Special Ability Class."

Black folded his arms and said, "Yea, so? Stupid Green's more than enough, and add Emerald and Pearl to the mix and you got yourself a friggin' class!" he scowled. "And Green doesn't even have an ability! I don't know why he's in there! He'd do alot better in your class."

"Green's grandfather is the principle. It seems highly likely he could easily get the classes he wants." N piped in.

"And N's class is even more easier! Him and Yellow are the only students!"

"That's because thier class is an exclusive class only for students that can understand pokemon, thus explaining why the teacher is Lance, who has the same exact ability." Cheren answered.

"Correct." N agreed.

Cheren stopped in front of the doorway and looked at the two of them with a hand in his pocket. "Anyway, I'll see you two later." he finished and dissapeared into the room.

Black nodded and continued to walk down the hallway with N.

Inside the room, Red, seeing Cheren's entrance, walked to the doorway and looked out. Noticing Black and the fact he wasn't that faraway, Red slid up and put something in his pocket before returning to class.

* * *

><p>Black entered his classroom after he waved goodbye to N, and set his bookbag on his favorite desk near the windows of the room. No one really had an assigned seat since there was only six of them, and ninety-five percent of them sat on top of the desks like delinquents would do, even Platina.<p>

He flopped on top of his desk with a sigh and felt something crinckle in his pocket. Confused, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a white piece of paper. When he opened it, written in red sharpie were some numbers, a tiny drawing of a pikachu, and a name below it: Red. Black's eyes grew wide as he stared at it. Red gave him his phone number. Red did! His hands started to shake slightly.

Control happiness, control happiness, control happiness...

...

Mission failure.

"Oh my Arceus, YES!" Black shouted as he jumped up, standing on the desk he was once sitting on.

"You seem to be happier than usual, Black." a girl with long, navy blue hair and metallic gold eyes said as she sipped from her tea and poured some in a cup for a boy wearing glasses standing beside her.

He flinched and turned to look at them, hiding the piece of paper in his fist. Where'd they come from, anyway? "P-Platina! Ruby!" he stammered.

The boy with the glasses hopped up on the desk next to Platina and sipped his tea as well. "Don't wear our names out too much, Black." he said.

Black laughed nervously as he sat back down, looking around at everything but them. Platina, noticing his odd behavior, tightened her gaze at him from over the rim of her teacup.

"You're acting odd, Black. What are you hiding, I wonder." she pointed out.

He didn't answer. Platina couldn't say anymore before Pearl ran into the room with Emerald close on his tail. Pearl was laughing while Emerald was shouting insults at him. The blonde whirled around just in time to notice Emerald's stance and dodge his tackle, causing Emerald to hit the wall.

"Good thing I turned to read your stance just in time, Emerald, or you so woulda got me." Pearl joked as he leaned on the desk next to Black and gave a grin.

Emerald jumped up and glared angrily. "Stupid Pearl, you listen to me-"

_SWAP!_

And with that, Emerald and Pearl were both hit upside the head with a rolled up magazine.

They both yelped in pain and held thier heads, grumbling complaints. The person who hit them climbed over the desk Pearl was leaning on. Spiky auburn hair, green eyes, and bulit like a freaking male supermodel; also known as the person called Green Oak.

Oh shit, Green.

Black tensed up at the sight of the senior, squeezing the paper with Red's phone number as tightly as he could. Green sighed and gave a roll of his eyes as he dropped the magazine. Upon the magazine hitting the ground, Ruby screamed in horror and picked it up carefully as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Green's weapon of punishment must've been...

"My magazine!" Ruby shrieked as he shot up and glared at Green.

Yep, go figure.

"Who cares, it's just some magazine." said Green with a blank stare.

"JUST some magazine?" Ruby repeated. "I'll have you know, Green Shigeru Oak, this was the latest release with an exclusive on Elesa's, THE Shining Beauty's, sense of fashion!"

"No calming Ruby down when you mess with his source of prettiness." Pearl piped up, then burst into laughter with Emerald. Black laughed as well, but it came out soft and awkward.

Platina glared. "Black of all people did not laugh as much."

The five other students grew silent also as they stared at him as well (Green's stare was more of a suspicious glare than anything). Black inwardly winced at the remark, but was outwardly stoned to the spot, not knowing what to say. He shifted in his seat as he looked around at anything but his classmates.

Before they could accuse him of anything, a person snuck up behind him and latched a hand on both of his shoulders. "BOO!" a female voice shouted.

"Gah!" Black practically screamed.

A woman with long black hair laughed. She was wearing a button up white shirt, gold bracelets on each wrist, a black skirt, a red letter R necklace, and white flats. Black turned his head halfway to look at the woman.

"Miss Sabrina!" he huffed angrily.

"With your high deduction skills, Black, you should've heard my footsteps and known exactly when I would've touched you." Sabrina told him. "Not to mention your shoulders are tense, your eyes are dialated, and you've been holding your beath for quite some time." she then snapped her fingers. "Class, your first assignment: rip the truth out of Black."

"WHAT?"

Platina's eyes narrowed even further. "Black, what's your favorite color?" she began, signaling the start of her interrogation.

"R-Red...?"

Pearl looked over at him quizically. "His hold on whatever that's in his hand tightened. Maybe related?"

"His favorite color isn't red either, it's electric blue." Ruby added.

Black started shivering, but tried to hide it. Sometimes he wished Sabrina didn't pay so much attention to him. What would he say? And Green was here, which made things worse! At the thought of Green, he glanced over at said senior, who was staring as intently as ever.

"He looked at Green. He's scared of Green? Green must be related to whatever he's worrying about!" Emerald blurted.

Platina's eyes glinted in a way that scared the brunette. "Ruby, locate his weakness and squeeze it out of him." she almost ordered. "I've already figured it out. The only other person who'd really want to know is you, anyhow."

Ruby hopped off his desk and cracked his knuckles. "Alright. Now, I'm pretty sure Black's weakness is this place on the back of his neck..." he started to muse out loud as he walked toward him.

"R-Ruby, leave me alone!" Black shouted as he jumped off his desk and ran into the classroom's closet and slammed the door.

"Black, don't make me do this the hard way!" Ruby wanred and chased after him.

After they heard the closet door slam for a second time, the other students exchanged odd glances at each other, not knowing what to say. Aside from Platina, of course, who had resumed to drinking her tea.

* * *

><p>"Gah! Ruby, let go!" Black yelled to the surprisingly strong feminine boy that had him against the wall.<p>

"Not until you spill it, mister detective." Ruby retorted with a sly smile.

"Fine!"

And with that, Ruby let the whining Black go and took a step back. He folded his arms expectantly as he waited for Black to talk. Black bit his lip as he stared at the boy with his namesake eyes and sighed as he sat on the cardboard box behind him.

"Well...You know, Red, right?" he asked quietly.

"Uh huh. What about him?"

"You see..."

* * *

><p>Ruby wasn't good when it came to gossip (or fashion supplies). So, whenever Black said something that surprised him, you could hear it <span>very<span> clearly.

"You're kidding!" was Ruby's latest comment.

Platina took another sip of her tea. "Whatever Black is telling Ruby must be very interesting if he's this loud." he spoke in a knowing voice.

Green scowled as he folded his arms. "It must involve me as well if he was scared of me." he growled.

"Black has his reasons, I'm sure." Sabrina reassured him from the desk she was sitting on top of now, her legs crossed, giving the very professional 'teacher look'.

"What! No way, Black! Why didn't you say so?" Ruby shouted.

A minute later, the closet door swung open and Ruby walked out dragging a reluctant Black.

"Ruby! I SAID let me go!"

"Never! You should've told me sooner! I MUST fix you up right away! You look horrid!"

* * *

><p>Black sucked in deep breaths of air as he ran down the school's main sidewalk towards the gate. School finally ended! And for some reason he wanted to reach Red as quickly as possible. Ruby's excitement must've gotten to him...<p>

"Red!" Black called out as he stopped beside him.

Red gave a faint smile, causing him to flinch and start to mess his hair up quickly with a groan.

"Agh, sorry I'm late! I was forced into telling Ruby about what happened and he said he had to 'fix me up'. My hair is always messed up, I don't know why he was trying to fix it." Black explained hastily, hoping to hide his embarassment.

The senior before him stared a moment before moving his hands away and starting to fix it himself. Black froze up as he stared up at his eyes that were focused on his hair.

"R-R-Red...?"

Red stopped messing his hair and turned to leave. "Ready to go now?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, sure!"

Black scurried after Red as they took a left and started heading down the sidewalk. After ten minutes of odd silence, Black couldn't take it anymore. He hated awkward silence, so he just started talking about anything.

"-And then, together, Reshiram and I kicked his ass! I'm glad that bastard's in prison." Black continued, looking at Red. "But N's okay now. Mister Looker forgave him, so he's with us and living as a normal guy."

Red stared at him with arched eyebrows and his head tilted to the side slightly. "Unova's...Full of interesting things, huh?"

Black nodded. "Yep! It's alot differant than here." he flinched and sweatdropped. "Ah..But I'm doing all the talking...What about you, Red? And your journey, I mean. Gold told me you weren't always like the way you are now."

Red hesitated a moment, continued to stare at Black a moment before he decided to speak. "My journey...Was like all the others, I guess. But, when I was fighting Team Rocket, that's when I changed."

Black stayed silent, so Red continued. He rubbed his throat as his crimson red eyes stayed focused on the sidewalk.

"Before I broke up Team Rocket that day, something happened that made me the way I am now. Right in front of me, I had watched Giovanni slit the throat of one of his own men...And I wasn't even more than seven feet away... A twelve year old shouldn't see something like that."

"...So you're like the way you are now...Because it traumatized you?"

Red gave a slight nod. "I guess I stopped talking...For the feat of that happening to me as well. It's a little stupid, though."

It was Black's turn to stare, but his was a mixture of sadness and surprise on his face. "Red..." he took in a deep breath as he patted him harshly on the back, causing Red to stumble forward a few steps and give him a confused look. "Well, hey, it's in the past, right? You gotta look ahead to the day where it won't haunt you anymore!"

Black continued talking (he rarely knew when to shut up, which was one of the things he hated about himself), but Red wasn't quite listening. Behind Black and coming toward him was a kid in a school uniform (obviously from another school) who was riding in the young boy's direction on a bike no handed, and rocking to the music coming from the headphones in his ears.

"...Black..." Red called out, holding his hand up slightly as if he were still in school, to no avail.

The student on the bike continued riding, rocking away as he headed to the unexpectant Black.

"Black." he repeated.

"-I must confess I feel like a monster!" the guy on the bike sang as he headbanged and finally opened his eyes, only for his mouth to open in shock. "Woa! Hey! Outta the way!"

Black turned with wide eyes to the bike rider who was a split second away from hitting him.

Suddenly, Red grabbed Black by the wrist and pulled him close to his chest and hugged him as the bike rider whizzed past, yelling "shit!".

The brunette's eyes were wide in shock as Red stood there, still holding him tightly. "R-Red...?" a slow flush brushed across his face.

He stiffled a laugh. "You talk alot."

Thankfully his face was still buried in Red's shirt, or the dark red blush that was growing on his face would've been seen. "I-I don't talk that much!"

Red released him and turned around. "Ah...My house."

Black mentally facepalmed. How did Red not see that until now? "Really?" he asked, regardless of what he was thinking.

Red nodded and tugged Black inside the house with him. Upon entering, Black saw the entrance to the kitchen on his left, and the living room composed of a red couch, a coffee table in front of it, and a flat screen HD televisionon the wall to top it off.

"You know, you're the first one I've told...About that." Red said as he set his schoolbag on the counter next to him.

"For real?"

Red gave a slight 'Hn' to confirm. "Besides Green."

Black tried to hide his dissapointment. "Right...Green..."

"But, I told him when I was still in shock from what happened. You're the first person I've _really_ told."

He tried to hide anything he was feeling. He didn't want to seem too dweebish. After a low humm, he walked over and flopped on the far right end of Red's couch and hugged the throw pillow next to him. Red sat on the farther left side, slipping his tie off and tossing it on the coffee table.

"So how come you asked me to come over with you to your house?" Black asked.

"Just to hang out." Red replied, tilting his head to the side. "Why? Did you expect me to do something else?"

"N-No, not really!" the brunette laughed nervously. He clutched the pillow he was hugging angrily as he bit his lower lip and glared up at the ceiling. _'DAMMIT, Ruby! This is all your fault for getting my hopes up!' _he thought to himself when Red had his head turned to turn the TV on.

"...You're on the television?"

Black flinched and turned to look as well. Red was right. Right there on the television was him, grinning away with his team of pokemon-even Reshiram-standing right next to him as a newswoman held a microphone in front of him.

"So, Mister, Black! You're finally the new Unova Champion! It's amazing!" the newswoman said in a generic happy voice.

The Black on the television beamed. "Yea! Hard to believe some smalltown guy like me got all this, huh?" he answered, folding his arms proudly. "But, you know, from today on, I'll be on leave. Alder will be in charge until I get back. If they beat him, challengers will go on a waiting list in the order who won against him first until I get back."

"Oh? Why are you going on leave?"

"I'm going to Kanto." Television Black grinned. "You know, where Red is? I really want to meet him one day. If I could-"

The brunette jumped and climbed over to Red, shutting the TV off as quickly as he could and setting the remote on the table.

"Ahaha! Let's not worry about that!" Black spoke quickly, sitting back on his heels.

Oddly enough, Red glanced away, rubbing the side of his cheek with his index finger slightly. How odd... "...Black..."

He tilted his head to the side. "Yea?"

"I actually asked you to come with me for a reason."

"...And that is...?"

Red turned his head to stare at the younger boy before brabbing him and tugging him into a full, deep kiss. Black's eyes grew wide in shock, but he didn't push away. Instead, he squeezed on Red's sleeve and closed his eyes to kiss back.

"Mm..." he whined.

The crimson eyes boy pushed Black onto his back and couldn't help but continue. He licked his lower lip as if requesting entrance, which Black almst immediately willingly gave, letting Red's tounge explore his mouth.

Another whine was heard from the boy under him as Red tugged up on his shirt playfully.

Finally being able to grab a hold of his consciousness and realize what he was doing, Black pushed Red away and broke the kiss. He held an arm over his face that was a burning scarlet.

"R-Red..." he stuttered.

Slightly dissapointed, Red got up off the ouch. "...I'm going to get a drink." he declared and walked off.

When Black was sure Red had his back turned, he started to silently yell at himself and beat himself with the pillow he had been holding before. _'GAH! YOU STUPID!' _he yelled in his head. _'You know you wanted him to continue, why'd you make him stop?'_

Little did he know Red was standing behind the couch, watching him with an amused look on his face. Starting to muse over what had just happened, he licked his lips as if savoring the taste of Black's lips that were lingering on his.

"See, Black, this is what I love about how innocent you are." he muttered under his breath before walking back over to the couch and resuming thier kissing war once again.

**END.**

_**(Yep, when Black's not being the evil bad guy in my chosenshipping fic, he's my favorite lovable ditz. :T Why do I do that? Because being a ditz suits him. Ahaha! Anywho, That was alot of fun to write! I know, it sucks. It was only for fun anyway. =3=...No like? I would apoligize to my suckiness. Regardless, I'd like to know what people think of this randomness. lol And by the way, the thing about "the absense between Yin and Yang", I was talking about Kyurem, which explains why Poka said what he did. Zekrom represents Yin, Reshiram represents Yang, and Kyurem represents Wuji. It'sdmake sense since they were all the same entity at one time, right? Derp.**_

_**Kreen Oag, my inspiration killer: *throws bucket* Why'd you stop there, moron?**_

_**ME: Because I wanted to, dammit! I SAID it was for fun! *kicks Kreen angrily* Besides, that's all I wrote on paper! **_

_**So...Bye everyone! ^^ *hopes people liked it*)**_


End file.
